Ser hermosa, para ti
by WaterTear
Summary: EDOWINWinry es atrapada por unos hombres que piensan violarla, mientras que ed esta en una fiesta... capitulo 2
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

**Tú y yo**

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana y Rizenbool estaba completamente hermoso los pájaros cantaban las flores comenzaban a abrirse el río estaba helado y cristalino tan cristalino que reflejaba ese hermoso sol mientras que en la casa de los Rockbell tres chicos y una anciana comían pacíficamente su desayuno, de repente el teléfono comenzó sonar.

Yo voy-dijo Ed levantándose de la mesa hasta llegar al teléfono.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ed cojee el teléfono.

Si, quien habla-dijo ED.

Full Metal –dijo Roy.

Que quieres-dijo Ed de mala gana.

Nada, solo te estoy avisando que el viernes habrá una fiesta y tendrás que asistir, ahh casi se me olvida tienes que ir acompañado por alguien y no puede ser tu hermano Alphonse-dijo Roy.

Y porque no puede ser Alphonse-dijo Ed.

Yo que se, eso fue lo que me dijeron, solo obedece-dijo Roy.

Ed te veo el viernes-dijo Roy colgando el teléfono.

PERO-Ed no dijo mas por que se dio cuenta que Roy ya havia colgado. Maldita sea-dijo colgando el teléfono.

Y si no es Al quien va a acompañarme-dijo Ed para si mismo-bueno aun faltan dos días para ver con quien voy a ir-pensó Ed mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

¿Quien era nii-san?-pregunto Al.

El coronel-dijo Ed mientras cojia un bocado.

¿Y para que era?-pregunto Al.

Para avisarme de una fiesta que hay el viernes, pero tú no puedes ir-dijo Ed.

¿Por que?-pregunto Al.

Pregúntaselo a el no a mi-dijo Ed.

Bueno si no puedo acompañarte que valla Winry-

¿Quién yo?-pregunto Winry sorprendida.

Si tu, además le harás buena compañía-dijo Al en tono de sarcasmo.

Pero ¿por que Winry? mejor que sea otra persona-dijo Ed con una cara de susto.

¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- pregunto Winry enojada.

Nada, que tu no sabes comportarte en una fiesta formal-dijo Ed riéndose en la cara de Winry algo que la ofendio mucho.

Así, yo te demostrare lo contrario-dijo Winry levantándose de la mesa muy molesta.

Eso quiero verlo-dijo Ed riéndose.

Winry subió a su habitación mientras sacaba un vestido para la fiesta que se llevaría acabo el viernes. También unos tacos y maquillaje la caja donde estaba cubierta de polvo ya que Winry odiaba maquillarse pero lo haría solo para demostrarle a Ed que se equivocaba y que ella podía ser tan bonita y educada como las demás.

Le demostrare a ese idiota que lo puedo sorprender cuando me de la gana-dijo Winry mientras organizaba sus las cosas y ponía su vestido en un ricon del cuarto.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Al cuanto apuesta que Winry no nos sorprenderá ni lo más mínimo-dijo Ed poniendo cien dólares en la mesa.

Nii-san yo no apuesto pero por cien dólares pos vale, bueno yo apuesto a que te va a dejar con la boca abierta-

Dijo Al mientras ponía otros cien dólares.

Vale a que yo gano Al-dijo Ed muy confiado.

Nii-san recuerda que Winry te puede sorprender y mucho, pero eres tan terco que perderás dinero mucho dinero-dijo Al muy seguro.

Pues yo apuesto a que los dos se van a quedar como unos idiotas cuando vean a mi nieta-dijo Pinako fumando su pipa y apostando ella también la misma cantidad de dinero.

Tu vas a perder viejita-dijo Ed burlándose.

OH piensas que mi nieta no es atractiva verdad, bueno eso lo veremos cuando ustedes dos me tengan que pagar todo ese dinero-dijo Pinako riéndose.

2 días después…

Los tres que apostaron se reunieron en la sala mientras que esperaban a Winry, todos escucharon unos pasos que provenían de las escaleras, era Winry que ya havia terminado de arreglarse al bajar todos se sorprendieron todos pero en especial Ed quien se quedo mirándola. Winry tenia un vestido color azul oscuro, escote con forma de V que resaltaba su pecho y otro escote que le dejaba ver sus pies, el pelo suelto un poco de maquillaje(a mi me hubiera gustado que hubiera estado natural XD)

Nii-san puedo ir con Winry a la fiesta, si quieres tu te quedas-dijo Al mirando a su hermano.

Gracias por ser tan considerado pero no -dijo Ed mientras se acercaba a Winry.

Pagame-dijo Pinako extendiendo su mano.

Ed y Al le dieron lo que le debía. Mientras Ed y Winry salían de la casa y se motaban en un carro que Roy había enviado ya que Ed no sabia conducir. Ed ayudo a Winry a subir en el auto, el se sentó a su lado.

Winry, te…te hermosa-dijo Ed mientras se sonrojaba.

Ahora verdad-dijo Winry mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

Bueno admito que me equivoque, pero no es para que me lo saques en cara-dijo Ed.

Los chicos llegaron a la fiesta, pero cuando entraron todos se quedaron callados. Winry se dirigió hacia donde estaba Riza ya que no había mas nadie con quien hablar.

Hola-dijo Winry.

¡Winry eres tu! te ves hermosa-dijo Riza sonriéndole.

Gracias, pero tu no te quedas atrás-dijo Winry mientras le devolvió una sonrisa-¿Y tu a quien acompañas?

A quien va a hacer a Roy-dijo mirándolo.

o.O pues que te digo-dijo Winry un poco impresionada pues pensaba que Roy invitaría a otra persona.

Permiso-le dijo Ed a Riza.

Ed se acerco hacia donde estaba Winry y la cojio por la mano llevándola a un lugar muy apartado donde nadie estaba, el lugar estaba un poco oscuro.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Dando el primer paso **

¿ED que pasa?-dijo Winry.

Es que quiero darte algo-dijo Ed mientras se acercaba a Winry y le ponía algo pequeño en la mano.

¿Qué es?- dijo ella mientras abría la mano lentamente.

No, Ed no lo puedo tener, esto es muy importante para ti-dijo Winry mientras le devolvía lo que le habían dado.

Lo se, pero piensa que es un recordatorio, para que recuerdes que siempre volveré a tu lado, pase lo que pase-dijo Ed mientras le ponía la medalla en el cuello.

------Flash back------

Trisha que lindo es-dijo Homenheim mientras jugaba con su pequeño hijo recién nacido.- ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? preguntó Homenhiem.

Le pondremos Edward- dijo Trisha mientras acariciaba al pequeño Ed.

¿Trisha que haces? preguntaba Homenhiem mientras miraba que Trisha se quitaba una pequeña medalla del cuello.

¿Esto? es una medalla que medio mi madre antes de morir y ahora lo tendra, Ed-dijo Trisha mientras le ponía la medalla alrededor del cuello.

-----Fin del Flash back----

Pero como quiera no lo puedo aceptar-dijo Winry mientras observaba el collar que estaba en su cuello.

Lo tienes que aceptar, además piensa que es un recuerdo de que te quiero y que nunca te voy a dejar-dijo Ed mientras se acercaba lentamente a Winry, Ed le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y la abraza-Tienes que cuidarla bien, yo se que tu la cuidaras mejor que yo-dijo Ed separándose de ella.

Me iré un rato con Roy, Esta bien-dijo Ed mientras de alejaba de ella.

Winry tenia una extraña sensación en el estomago, sentía como si su corazón y su interior quisiera salir de donde estaba. Aun sentía una calidez en su mejilla que nunca antes había sentido y mucho menos con Ed.

Winry salio de ese lugar mientras se dirigía hacia Riza.

¿A donde vas? pregunto Riza mientras se dirigía a Winry.

A coger un poco de aire-dijo Winry mientras salía de ese lugar.

Ah, pues esta bien-dijo Riza mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta.

Winry salio del Cuartel y empezó a caminar por la calle. "Esta muy oscura esta calle"dijo Winry mientras trataba de calentarse con sus manos. De tanto caminar sin darse cuenta Winry llego a un lugar muy oscuro, que le daba mucho miedo. Winry observo dos sombras que no se distinguían muy bien por la oscuridad. Winry se acercó un poco mas para ver que era o quien era, al acercarse se dio cuenta que esas sombras eran las de dos hombres muy extraños, que nunca había visto.

Ohh mira quien nos ha venido a visitar-dijo uno de los hombres.

Es muy guapa cierto, la quiero para mi-dijo el segundo hombre mientras se acercaba a Winry.

Ven niña, vamos a jugar un rato conmigo-dijo el segundo hombre, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica.

Winry se echo para atrás pero se cayó por que el tacón del zapato se rompió, ella se fracturo el tobillo por causa de la caída.

"Juguemos a que te quitas la ropa" dijo el hombre mientras la cojia por la mano. Y la empezaba a besar y a tocar.

Tu cuida que nadie venga entiendes-dijo el hombre que estaba al lado de Winry.

Winry no se podía mover estaba paralizada lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-------------

Estoy muy cansado me quiero ir-dijo Ed mientras bostezaba. Ed empezó a buscar a Winry por todo el Cuartel pero no la encontraba, se acercó a Riza para preguntarle donde estaba Winry "Ella salio hace rato" dijo Riza.

Ed sintió un mal presentimiento y salio rápidamente de ese lugar, la empezó a buscar por todas partes pero no la encontraba, el sintió unos fuertes gritos que provenían de un callejón.

WINRY- Ed empezó a seguir la voz de la joven.

--------------

Vamos niña déjame jugar contigo, un rato-dijo el hombre mientras le ponía su mano en el pie descubierto de Winry, el hombre empezó a subir su mano por el pie de Winry hasta llegar por su muslos, el hombre la empezó a besar por el cuello, empezó a bajar mas y mas hasta llegar a su busto, el hombre le arranco bruscamente la parte de arriba del traje mientras la seguía besando. Winry por más que intentaba quitárselo de encima no podía, solo podía gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo. El hombre se arrodillo y se empezó a quitar el pantalón, en ese momento Winry aprovecho y trato de irse pero el chico fue mas rápido que ella y la agunto por la cintura "Tu no te iras a ningún lugar hasta hacerte mía" dijo el hombre mientras se ponía encima de ella "Aléjate idiota"dijo Winry mientras empezaba a golpearlo.

Veras ahora maldita-dijo el hombre mientras le intentaba quitar le sostén.

¡WINRY DONDE ESTAS!- grito Ed mientras corría más rápido. Al llegar al callejón Ed se quedo paralizado al ver lo que le estaban haciendo esos hombres –Aléjense de ella, desgraciados-dijo Ed mientras se acercaba corriendo a uno de ellos.

¿Qué te pasa enano, no puedes dejarme divertirme con esta chica?-dijo el hombre mientras se paraba y se ponía bien los pantalones.

Uno no soy un enano, Y dos no puedo dejarte divertirte con ella por que es mi…solo aléjate de ella o veras las consecuencias-dijo Ed.

Si y que harás-dijo el hombre retándolo.

Esto idiota- Ed choco las manos haciendo alquimia y formando una jaula atrapando a los dos hombres.

Winry no dejaba de llorar, su ropa estaba desgarrada completamente la parte de arriba de su traje estaba roto y su sostén casi se le caía. Ed se acercó lentamente mientras la abrazaba fuertemente "Ya todo paso descuida ya estoy aquí a tu lado" Winry se aferro fuertemente a Ed no dejaba de llorar, no paso mucho para que Ed sintiera su camisa completamente mojada, Ed le acarició el pelo a Winry mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

Winry no podía pararse ya que se había fracturando el pie, así que Ed decidió cargarla hasta la casa, el pie da Winry le estaba sangrando ya que se lo había cortado. Winry de tanto llorar se quedo dormida en el camino Ed no la quiso despertar así que la dejo dormir, cuando llegaron a la casa, Ed la llevo a su cuarto y la desvistió aun dormida el estaba bastante sonrojado ya que nunca había desvestido a nadie ni a su hermano y menos a una mujer tan bella como Winry, le puso ropa fresca y la arropo.

Si supieras que te ves hermosa de cualquier forma-dijo Ed mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, el le dio un beso en la mejilla cojio una silla y se sentó a su lado.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola es pero que les haya gustado el 2 cap pero no les hice nada a esos idiotas por que yo les tengo preparado algo mas doloroso.

**Yo quiero**

Eran las 5:00 a.m. nadie estaba despierto, excepto un muchacho de caballos dorados que estaba despierto observando a su amiga como dormía "Esos malditos desgraciados, como se atrevieron a tocarla me las pagaran eso hijos de su madre" dijo Ed mientras se paraba de la silla y se dirigía a la cocina, el teléfono empezó a sonar Ed se dirigió al teléfono que estaba en un rincón de la sala.

Hola-dijo Ed bostezando un poco.

Que son esos modales Elric-dijo Mustang irónicamente.

Tsk…Que pasa Coronel-dijo Ed frotándose los ojos.

Necesito que vengas al Cuartel en menos de 10 minutos-dijo Roy colgando el teléfono.

Ahora que querrá-dijo Ed mientras cojia sus cosas y se dirigía hacia la estación.

------------En el Cuartel-----------

Al llegar al Cuartel, Riza Hawkeye estaba en la puesta vigilando que nadie pasara "Parece que es algo muy importante, porque Riza esta vigilando la puerta" dijo Ed acercándose a la puerta y entrando. Al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa, ya que el hombre que trato de violar a Winry estaba hay y el otro estaba muerto a su lado. Roy se paro y se puso de frente a las ventanas "Dime que paso, el dice que tu tuviste algo que ver Acero, que fue lo que paso" dijo Roy mientras se volteaba.

Ese maldito HIJO DE PUTA casi viola a Winry-dijo Ed mientras cojia a l hombre por la camisa y con el automail le dio un puno en la cara muy fuerte que hasta lo hizo sangrar lo cojio por el cuello y lo empezó a asfixiar "Si te atreves a meterte con ella otra vez te juro que…" fue interrumpido por Roy.

No hace falta que lo amenaces el recibirá la pena máxima-dijo Roy llamando a Riza.

¿Y cual es la pena máxima?-pregunto Ed confundido.

La muerte-dijo Roy con sarcasmo y sin menor importancia del hombre que estaba en el suelo por culpa de los golpes de Ed.

Sabes algo rata asquerosa, Winry es mi amiga y no dejare que un desgraciado como tu este libre por la calle de Central-dijo Roy mientras lo miraba con desdeño.

Riza cojio al hombre que estaba en el suelo y se lo llevo "Hoy es el día de tu muerte, espero que lo disfrutes en el infierno" dijo Riza apuntándole con una pistola en la nuca.

¿Y que le paso, al que esta muerto?-pregunto Ed con curiosidad.

Ese asqueroso cadáver que esta en el suelo, fue hallado muerto después que trato de salir por un de los barrotes que estaban flojos, se encajo en el barrote, y le atravesó el estomago-dijo Roy mientras llamaba a Havoc.

Diga, Coronel que quiere-dijo Havoc.

Quiero que se lleven este cadáver de aquí; ya empieza a apestar-dijo Roy mientras abría las ventanas.

Si, Coronel-dijo Havoc

Mientras que tu Edward, ve a tu casa y has como si esto no hubiese pasado-dijo Roy tomando un sorbo de café.

Gracias, Coronel-dijo Ed saliendo del Cuartel.

De nada, Full Metal-dijo Roy.

------------En Rizenbool-----------

Nii-san -grito Al de lejos.

¿Que paso?-dijo Ed mientras corría hacia la casa.

¿Que paso con Winry, Ed?-pregunto Al.

¿LE PASO ALGO MALO?-pregunto Ed muy nervioso.

No, nada…pero no quiere ver a nadie solo a ti y…-

¿Y que?-pregunto Ed.

Y encontré su vestido todo destrozado-dijo Al mientras le enseñaba el traje.

Ohh eso pues…eso…este iré a ver que le pasa-dijo Ed mientras subía las escaleras.

Al entrar a la habitación, Ed se dio cuenta que Winry no estaba en ella, sino que estaba en el techo viendo el cielo. Ed salio por la ventana y se subió al techo fácilmente se acerco a Winry y la saludo "Buenos días Win"dijo Ed mientras le mostraba una sonrisa "Que tiene de buenos" dijo Winry mientras se encogía y ponía su cara entre sus piernas. "Pues que te puedo ver otra vez" dijo Ed mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de ella, ella le quito la mano de Ed de su hombro y se alejo.

¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Ed.

Que me pasa no es obvio, me siento...sucia, usada me siento…me siento mal-dijo Winry llorando cada vez mas intensamente. Edward no podía evitar sentirse mal por como se sentía su amiga.

Edward se acerco a el oído de Winry y le dijo "Yo te cuidare, no dejare que nadie te haga daño, nunca más" ante estas palabras Winry subió la cabeza, Ed noto que los ojos estaban muy hermosos, Edward no pudo evitar ese impulso de hombre que muchas veces lo dominaba, no pudo evitar sentir que una mujer lo atraerá tanto, no pudo evitar sentir como sus labios estaban deseosos de saborear ese delicioso néctar, tampoco pudo evitar que su mirada fuera desnudando lentamentente a su victima, solo quería tocarle su piel, pero el deseo que nunca había dominado su cuerpo ahora lo estaba haciendo. Edward se puso frente a ella, se acerco cada vez más. Ed no tenia dominio sobre su cuerpo, solo dejaba que su instinto lo guiara y su instinto solo le decía "bésala"

Continuara…

--------Mensaje de la Autora--------

Las agradesco por haber leeido este cap besos


End file.
